


I speak for us

by Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Series: Ethically sourced screams [1]
Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: A creepy troupe adopts a child.
Relationships: Families of Choice - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Ethically sourced screams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I speak for us

We really hadn't meant for this to happen, but well here we are. We’re not human, not really. Aaron is the closest. He was a human’s shadow before it died and left him. I never even knew my creator, and Harper killed her maker. We know nothing about how people are supposed to act, or move, or anything.  
We met up by accident. Aaron was thrown out of his job because he scared someone, I was wandering around trying to figure out what to do, and Harper was running out of the house she was made in. She ran into me, and we fell into Aaron.  
Have you ever met someone and see that they’re like you? None of us were people, were right, were alive. All of us like to dance. We’re a dance troupe now. Almost a family. Well we are a family now. We have to be, but that's for later.  
We don’t have a job. We’re too weird or scary to keep one, so we couldn’t get a house. We broke into one instead. It wasn’t occupied, so we figured it was fine. We just wanted to be safe and dance. That’s still what we want.  
We did forget that houses are rarely empty for long. Specifically Aaron forgot. Comes with being a deadman’s shadow, he’s got the memories, but hazy. Not real. Like him!  
Anyway an ‘estate agent’ or something showed up with people to walk around. They showed up right in the middle of one of our dances. I don’t know who was more surprised when the door opened us or them. I can sort of understand why they screamed. Aaron’s a corpse, Harper’s an automaton, and I’m made of plastic. They really didn’t have to be so rude about it.  
After that disaster we started finding older houses and warehouses. They were either scheduled for destruction or already in use. For all the abandoned buildings in a cidy, there’s nowhere empty.  
We used to dance in parks and hide under bridges. Although Aaron always felt bad when we had to chase away homeless people. We never meant to, but we scare people.  
Then we found Alex.  
We had found a house just emptied. It would be a bit before it was destroyed, and we would take what we could. We had started our dance of the night when the door opened. We were used to this, so we just kept dancing. We expected the person to scream and run. We didn’t expect them to be crying. Aaron paused his moves, so I was brought to a stop as well, and that stopped Harper. We were a bit peeved with Aaron, but he has always wanted to help, and we couldn’t fault him that. Especially when we saw the child with tears running down their face.  
Aaron was already sitting in front of them, and talking. He can’t get real loud or he has to rest, but quiet seems to work with kids. It worked with Alex at least.  
Aaron caught them when they lunged. We got their story, but that’s theirs to tell if they ever want to.  
We decided they were ours to raise if none of the humans wanted them, but we couldn’t do that if we were living in sewers. That's how we got our job. We joined a haunted house at the beginning, but then our coworkers stopped coming in, and that was okay. We got some police officers once. I let them go through without paying because they demanded, but I didn’t know what they were. Aaron told me that night while laughing. It’s nice to hear him laugh.  
Apparently they were there because they heard that we had a child. I asked Aaron why law enforcers didn’t want us to have a child, but he said they were scared that Alex was hurt.  
We get to dance now. Sometimes we move a stage outside and charge double and put on a real performance. We haven’t been chased out now that we can pay rent, and our child is safe. They go to school, and they’re teaching me and Harper to read!  
We didn’t mean for this to happen, but we’re glad it did.


End file.
